Yoh's big mistake
by Quack-Sama
Summary: yoh has the giggles, where shall this take him?


Kk, every 1... I based this event that happened to me at school... I hope u find it as stupid as I did --' (it was worped a bit)  
  
The clouds were grey and heavy, and looked as though it was about to rain. It was just after lunch and Yoh and manta decided to head up to the math room early considering there was nothing to do. Yoh had bought his lunch that day because it was Friday and he didn't feel like making a lunch. He had bought a plate of French fries and chicken fingers. While manta had his regular sandwich with peanut butter and honey. Unfortunately chicken fingers made Yoh hyper, and to the people who didn't understand his odd nature he seemed to be on pot, crack and all those other big drugs that stupid humans obsess over. Once the two of them walked up to the math room and tried to open the door they noticed it was locked. They sat down on the cold tile floor and began to have a discussion about the oddest things, such as what they called things on the other side of the black hole... Or as Yoh called it "the black and white spinney thingy". The teacher walked up to the two sitting on the floor and opened the door. Yoh cried "YAY, I can now sit on something molded for my butt!".  
The teacher, Mr. Lockheart gave an odd glance at Yoh and sat in his big comfy chair beside his computer. As Manta and Yoh continued to walk they continued to talk about what they called things on the other side of the black hole, Yoh mentioned chairs. "I wonder what they call chairs there?" he pondered out loud, "what if they call them something like bloberstomps."  
Manta sat down giggling at Yoh's crazy thought. "I wonder if they think that our name for "chair" is weird?", Yoh thought.  
The teacher seemed interested in the conversation the tall and the short one were having. "Have you ever thought about other things like what else they have on the other side?" the teacher asked. "OF COURSE!!!!!!!! Like what do they use for letters and stuff" Yoh said excitedly. Yoh was beginning to reach his "runners high", or in this case "sugar high". The teacher and Yoh were beginning to bond in a friendly way... Errrr.... Stupidity way.... As the hand on the clock began to near the big twelve on the clock the teacher settled down. But no, not Yoh. Yoh was reaching his climax. During the past two days, Yoh had forgotten to hand in his Translations assignment on questions 1-37 in his text book. As Yoh danced his way to the teacher's desk waving the paper, the teacher put a hand on his face muttering "what have I done to deserve to witness this stupidity". Yoh slapped the paper on the desk and walk away laughing away in a low pitch. "Yoh, you forgot to put your name on it! How am I supposed to know it yours?" "Well... He's the only one in the class who is that messy with his work... And it's the only 1 that was late", Manta said to himself.  
Yoh walked back to the desk in a goofy fashion and started to write his name. "Yyyyyyyy giggle Oooooooo snort Hhhhhhhhehehe- he hadn't gotten to finish writing his name before the teacher interrupted. "Yoh for gods sakes sober up!"  
Yoh continued to laugh and giggle his way back to his desk as manta put his head down in embarrassment. Yoh continued to giggle and snort at random thoughts he had about the world, like how they came up with the ABCs song (HOW THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT?! Like really it's amazing! Errrr... back to the story). As other children entered the class groaning because they had a test, Yoh stood out like a sore thumb... Laughing... Continually laughing... As the students tried to fill their heads with as much knowledge as they could about Translations, Yoh laughed... As a child named Larah turned around to ask what was so funny, Yoh laughed even harder putting his head down and smashing the desk with his fist. Larah slowly turned away in fear. Finally the test time came. Mr. Lockheart came around with the two page booklet of questions, Yoh was still laughing like an idiot. Pens, pencils and other various writing utensils went to work. The sound of rolling balls and depleting lead could be heard... So could Yoh's giggles. Yoh could tell that he was annoying people tying to actually pass. But he couldn't stop. Yoh began to write "ok, (y-3) and snort (x-8) giggle". As time had passed Yoh had made a four coordinate grid with a couple of dots and lines. Mr. Lockheart glanced over at Yoh. He was beginning to get frustrated with this constant giggle that wouldn't go away. Finally he stood up and walked over to Yoh's desk. Yoh looked up at the angry man, he was still giggling. "You know what Yoh?" Mr. Lockheart whispered "Why don't you go in the hall and get rid of those giggles...And no, I don't mean just sit there and laugh at absolutely nothing..." Yoh picked up his test and began to shuffle towards the hallways, still laughing. Mr. Lockheart opened the door quietly, trying not to disturb the irritated kids. Yoh walked out and sat up against the wall and gave a sigh... But then another giggle that lasted for about a minute because it was paused by something Yoh found amusing... It was some paint that was beginning to chip away on the door. Yoh began to scratch the door endlessly. The time was 2:16 and Yoh had 4 minutes to complete the test, except he was only on the 4th question out of 15. The bell rang. And Yoh had realized that he hadn't completed the test. He was in big doo-doo... He frantically though of what to do, but unfortunately for him the door had opened. The tall teacher stood above him with his hand out "Test please?", he muttered. Yoh gave a face that looked like he had eaten a raw ham. "Yoh, give me the test", he demanded. Yoh just sat there... Thinking... Thinking about what he should say... Finally he thought of the best thing to do (and no remember this is YOH's mind DO NOT DO THIS!). Yoh slowly stood up. The teacher gave him the annoyed glace. Yoh gave a cough. The teacher gave a glare. Yoh put his hand with the test in it forward. The teacher wondered why he was doing everything in slow motion; he also wondered why there were so many short sentences in this paragraph. Yoh looked up. As Mr. Lockheart put his hand out to accept the test that had taken 3 minutes to recover, Yoh did the dumbest thing in his life. Yoh turned around and ran. He ran like a chicken running from a coyote. As he ran down the hall the teacher chased him. They ran all over the school, the gym, cafeteria, teachers lounge, and various rooms. Yoh got an idea... A devilish idea... An idea that would save him... Or in this case kill him. He ran into the girl's bathroom... Yes the girl's bathroom... the door with the stick figure wearing a skirt. As Yoh entered the bathroom he notice how pretty it was, except he only had about 3 seconds to take in the beauty of it all before he was pummeled to a pan-cake. All that could be heard were cries of agony and pain given by a 13 year old boy... In a girls washroom. Later that night Yoh had realized how much he had lost that day. His marks, the teacher's friendship, and his teeth. He gave a moan and then remembered something... He remembered how he was trying to figure out those damn ABC's. He immediately went to work, except he fell asleep minutes later. 


End file.
